


A Bad Day

by Joey_TheWriter



Series: Willie's Bad Day [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Coming Out, Family Drama, Gen, Willie Backstory (Julie and The Phantoms), the day willie died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_TheWriter/pseuds/Joey_TheWriter
Summary: This is my take on how Willie died and how he spent his last day as a lifer.
Series: Willie's Bad Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985704
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ever_Whovian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Whovian/gifts), [booksarefriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksarefriends/gifts).



> Okay, so I have no idea where this all came from, but this idea wanted out and I've been writing for the past 4 hours or so and yeah. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Excuse my English by the way, its not my mothertongue! ;D

Willie wasn’t exactly having a good day, but it wasn’t all bad to begin with.

His day started out like every other Tuesday in this semester. He woke up half an hour before his European Art History class, got coffee from the cafe down the block and rolled into his lecture hall seconds before his professor was about to start her lesson. It was an okay class about the baroque style of the late 16th and early 17th century. A great era for painters, but just not quite Willie’s style of art. He was more into photography to be honest. But this course was one of many that were mandatory for his minor in art history, so he had to suffer through it.

Lunch rolled by, he met up with a few of his mates from photography before they all went separate ways for separate classes. The afternoon passed by in a blur and before he knew it the last lecture ended, and Willie was heading out.

“Hey, Willie, wait up!” It was Angie who had run after him, already on his board, ready to leave this place for the day. He paused and put one foot off his board to stop rolling away, letting her catch up, smiling at the girl, that had more freckles on her face than he had ever seen on anybody. She’s in a few of his classes, which is no surprise, they are in the same degree after all…

He considered them friends, even though they only really met at the beginning of this semester. But Angie was an easy person to be around, always smiling and laughing, always happy. And she had the same passion for art and photography that he has. They had been paired for a project in one of their classes and scored the highest grade on that project.

“What’s up?” He asked once she caught up to him. 

“Well, you know this new art gallery, that opened downtown just a few weeks ago, right?” He found himself nodding. “They have an contemporary art show this week and my uncle was able to get a few tickets and I’ve got a spare one, and I know it’s a bit last minute but maybe you’d want to tag along?” Was this an invite as friends, or had she just asked him on a date?

“I’d love to,” he said before sighing.

“But?” She stared up at him with her big brown eyes.

“Is this supposed to be a date or something? I don’t want to give you any false hopes if that’s the case, because -”

“You’re gay”, Angie said with a smile. “I know.” She grinned at his surprised face. “I’m not blind, you’re crushing hard on Dave, aren’t you?”

“I’m not… Uh… Am I that obvious?”

She nodded with a smile. “Which is why I made sure that he also has a ticket for tonight.” Willie blinked, before shaking his head with a smiled.

“Are you trying to set me up?” Willie asked and crossed his arms.

“Yep,” she said with a grin. “So, are you in?”

“I really wish I could say yes, but my older brother is back in town and my parents planned this whole welcome home dinner thing…” He admitted and sighed dramatically.

“Oh”, Angie said. “Okay, I understand that.” She smiled again, before winking. “But if it gets too boring with your folks, the show starts at 9. I’m sure Dave would be very happy if you’d be able to make it.” And then she was off, leaving Willie behind who just shook his head. If he had the choice he would rather go to that gallery, than having to go home to his parents house to play pretend for another night, although, with his perfect brother back in town, Willie doubted that anybody would even spare a second glance at Willie tonight.

Still, he found himself roaming though the back of his closet, for one of the only button up shirts he owned which he paired off with the only pair of normal regular length pants he owned, and even put his long hair in a neat bun at the nape of his neck. Sparing a glance at his alarm clock he almost cursed before he grabbed his stuff and board before dashing from the dorm. He was almost about to be late and his parents for sure would not like that. Not today.

Willie’s parents liked things to be fancy and pretentious. They were that sort of people who always try to maintain the picture of a perfect family on the outside, big house, big lawn, successful kids… Slacking off just wasn’t allowed in his family, not ever. Willie wasn’t dumb, not in the slightest he had good grades all through high school, graduated as one of the best in his year and his parents were proud. Until he told them that he didn’t want to follow in his brother’s shoes and get a business degree and then study law at Harvard…

His parents weren’t happy, but they still supported him. That’s something right? Some kids didn’t even get that support when they went against their parents wishes, Willie knew that he was just lucky enough that his parents cared more about their reputation than the money they would waste on his degree. What would the neighbours think if they kicked out their youngest child?

Too soon his childhood home came into view, which meant he had to slow down, took his board of the pavement and went up the driveway, carefully placing his board in one of his mothers prices rose bushes, before getting his keys out and unlocking the front door and making his way into the pristine living room with white couches no one is actually allowed to sit on, except when they had visitors…

“You’re late”, his mother said when she came rushing from the door. “How are you, dear?” She stopped in front of him, looking him up and down, before scrunching up her nose. “I told you to dress nicely”, she said, tugging on his collar. “Go upstairs, I’ve got something laid out for you on your bed.” He didn’t argue with her. It would be of no use. He simply did what she asked him to do.

Willie had just done the last button of his shirt when he heard the doorbell ring.

His older brother Christopher is here.

Willie heaved a sigh before walking back out of his old bedroom and down the stairs towards the chatter of his family. What he didn’t expect when he rounded the corner of the staircase was the fact that his brother wasn’t alone. He had brought a woman. Willie had no idea his brother had the time to date anyone… He was always so ambitious to get through college and law school as fast as possible with the best grades of course. Willie had never seen his brother with a girlfriend before, to be honest. This was a first. And his mother was clearly delighted. 

“William”, Christopher said when he spotted his brother.

“Christopher”, Willie mimicked the tone. “How was the flight?” Willie hated this nonsensical small talk. But there wasn’t really anything he could talk about with his brother, they have never been close, no surprise, they had an seven year age gap and while Christopher was always focused on his school work, Willie was getting into trouble…

“It was fine”, Christopher said with a smile. Willie stared at the woman glued to his side. “Oh yes, this is my fiancé Hazel. Hazel this is my younger brother, William.” Christopher introduced them to each other. Willie wanted to be nice to the woman and tell her that it was nice to meet her and that his brother has told her so much about her, but that would be a lie. And Willie hated lying.

Which is why he smiled and said: “It’s nice to meet you, Hazel.” She smiled back at him, but probably didn’t have anything to say either. An awkward silence followed.

“Well, enough talking in the doorway!”, his mother announced and shooed them all into dining room. “We don’t want dinner to get cold, do we?” Willies father was already seated at the head of the table, while his mother rushed to get cutlery and another plate for their unexpected guest. But soon after they were eating, with his parents mostly focused on the newly engaged couple, just like Willie expected, they wouldn’t give him a lot of attention. It’s something he was used too. His phone buzzed in his pants and since his parents weren’t paying him any attention, he got it out and read the short text he got. Angie.

_Are you coming tonight? – sent 7:24 pm_

Willie sighed. He really wanted to get out of here… but…

“… and then he got the waiter to put the ring into a glass of champagne and I didn’t see it and almost choked on the ring. It was so embarrassing, but I don’t think I will ever forget it.” Hazel finished the story of how Christopher proposed to her. Very cliché but also kinda cute. Who knew his brother could be a romantic, even if he very likely just googled how to propose to his girlfriend.

**I don’t think I can make it… I’m sorry. – sent 7:28 pm**

_I get it, don’t worry, family first :D – sent 7:28 pm_

_I’ll think of another plan to set you up ;D -7:28 pm_

_See ya in class tmr – sent 7:29 pm_

“William, no phones during dinner”, his father said, and Willie looked up to meet his families’ gaze.

“Sorry”, Willie said and slipped his phone back into his pockets. “It was just Angie asking a question about one of our classes…” He hated lying but he knew he wasn’t half bad at it.

“Angie?” Christopher asked. “Is she your girlfriend?”

The thing is. He was very much out at college, his roommate was fine with it and most people on campus are extremely supportive, this is California after all. He didn’t see the point in hiding who he is, when most people just accepted him the way he is. But at the same time, he wasn’t out his family for one simple reason. He just wanted his peace.

“Nah, just a classmate”, Willie said with a shrug.

“It’s like I have been saying all this time, girls don’t like guys with long hair”, his mother chimed in. And here they go. Willie was waiting for this argument to arise. Ever since he decided to let his hair grow out, three years ago, it had been a thorn in his mother’s otherwise perfect world view. Her son couldn’t have long hair.

“That must be it”, Willie muttered and stared at his half empty plate.

“You really need a haircut”, his brother said. “I think you have proven you point by now, but you need to stop being so stubborn.”

“That’s what I have been saying!” His mother exclaimed.

“You’ll never find a good job with hair that long… No one will take you serious.” His father added. Willie rolled his eyes.

“In your world maybe”, Willie muttered. “I don’t have any desire to get a boring office job. I mean, that’s the whole reason why I am majoring in Photography.”

“What are we going to do with you?” His mother sighed and shook her head. “When are you going to realise that Photography can be a hobby but not a career?”

“We won’t be around forever to support you”, his father added, hands folded under his chin, a stern gaze directed at his younger son.

“I know”, Willie said. “I know I can make it.” His parents shared a look and just sighed, before turning back to his meal. His brother apparently wasn’t done.

“Can I talk to you in private?” He didn’t wait for a response and pushed back his chair before walking out of the room, towards the kitchen. Willie didn’t have much of a choice and followed his brother.

“You really need to switch your major to something more useful”, Christopher said as soon as the door was shut behind Willie. “Mum has been stressing for the past year and a half about your future. About the fact that you just threw everything away and it’s not fair on her.”

“It’s not fair on her?” Willie asked.

“Yes!” His brother nodded. “For years she did everything for us, she made sure we were the best in our grades and that we got all the opportunities that she didn’t have… And then you just go out of your way to defy everything that she worked so hard for. It’s not fair what you are doing.” Willie stared at his brother before shaking his head.

“That is so wrong”, Willie muttered. “Did you even want to go to law school? Or did you do it out of responsibility because they said you had to?”

“Of course, I wanted to go to law school. It’s what we worked so hard for”, his brother replied.

“I’m not like you,” Willie said after a moment. “I can’t just pretend to like something just because they want me to.” He had done it his whole live, always hiding a part of himself. “I’m so done with pretending. Do you know why I don’t have a girlfriend and never will have one?” He looked at his brother. They looked so much alike, but they were so different. “I’m gay. Simple as that.”

“You’re…” Christopher trailed of.

“Gay.” Willie said again. “And to be honest, I’m kinda missing out on a chance to meet this cute guy from my art history class like, right now…” He waved his hands. “I could be out there, having fun, but instead I’m in here, getting scrutinized for who I am, not only by my parents but also by my brother who should have my back in moments like this and not kick me down even further.” Willie hadn’t realized that he had gotten louder or angry. He wasn’t the type for that, but almost 20 years of constantly being criticized were bound to make him snap at one point. Willie took a few deep breaths.

“You’re…” His brother was still staring at him, shell shocked it seemed like.

“You constantly say your opinion, when it’s not wanted and never shut up but now you’ve run out of words?” Willie let lose a humourless laugh. “Should have come out earlier…” He shook his head before heading to the door leading back into the dining room.

“Willie, wait”, Christopher calls out. Willie turns around, almost hopeful that for once his brother would have his back. “You can’t tell them, that you’re…” He couldn’t even say the word. Willie turned around with a huff, opening the door and storming out into the dining room.

“Where do you think you’re going?” His mother called after him. He didn’t answer, he just left, grabbed his board he had hidden in the rose bushes’ hours earlier, before he rode out onto the street, opening the chat with Angie with shaking hands.

**I’m in! :D See ya in a few – sent 7:46 pm**

_Awesome! I’ll make sure you get plenty of alone time with your man <3 – sent 7:46 pm_

Willie smiled down at his phone while he turned onto the bigger street going back into the city.

He didn’t see the car coming his way.

He was to busy reading the reply Angie had sent.

But he heard tires screeching, he smelt burned rubber for a brief second, then he got hit by a force that knocked the wind out of him immediately, catapulting him across the road.

His helmet split where his head connected with the pavement, limbs bent in weird directions. There was a lot of blood and somebody screamed, and then it was gone… all of it.

It was fast.

So, in some ways, he had gotten lucky, dying as quick as he did, within seconds of the fatal crash…

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you'd be interested in a follow up on that one. Like his first day as a ghost and such!


End file.
